A Bus Ride and A New Life
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: Tony has done something that he can not dare to face.He starts a new life and gets a new job, not to mention a series of other events that happen to him.But while Tony is enjoying his new life how will the team and Gibbs be doing?Inspired by Forrest Gump.


**I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**I am also currently working on another NCIS story but I couldn't get this one out of my head.**

**Summary: Tony has done something that he can not dare to starts a new life and gets a new job, not to mention a series of other events that happen to while Tony is enjoying his new life how will the team and Gibbs be doing?Inspired by Forrest Gump.**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo slowly packed his suitcase up in his apartment. He put some of his clothes in their and some of his favorite movies. He also put in a few packets of peanut butter crackers and then his toothbrush and comb. He zipped it up and sighed.

Then he walked into his living room and placed a small packet that said, 'from tony; on the table. Along with his gun and badge. He opened the door took one last look at the place and walked out.

He walked to the nearest bus stop that he could find and sat down drumming his fingers on his suitcase. He waited for a while and looked at the schedule wondering were he would be going, when a woman with a tight bun sat on the other side on the bench too. He smiled at her, "Hi, my names Anthony DiNozzo."

She simply glanced at him then went back to his magazine.

"Were are you heading to? I heard that Florida is nice this time of year. It's warm and Miami sounds exciting. Where are you going?"

"To the airport."

"I would take an airplane but that would be to fast, I just want to think for a while. So a nice bus ride sounds good, long so I can put my thoughts in order."

She said nothing and then Tony smiled.

"Those must be comfortable shoes."

"What?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry it's from a movie, Forrest Gump, with Tom Hanks. This just reminded me of it."

The woman simply slid further down the bench.

Tony sighed thinking of the past events.......

_FLASHBACK_

Tony had been running as fast as he could to the gunshots that he heard. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were a long way back. Tony turned and swerved through the warehouse following the gunshots. He had lost his team and that was never a good thing but he had to find the family that was being held hostage.

It was a woman and who two children. A four year old boy named Thomas and a six year old boy named Jacob. Tony ran and ran as fast as he could. He heard more gunshots and then he heard screaming and he could tell that he was getting closer.

He ran in the maze of shelves and walls, not to mention about a million doors. The family had been held hostage by a man for ransom. The father worked at a bank and the man wanted money from him. More than the man could get. The family had been held hostage for about two days and they had finally tracked the mans truck to this warehouse.

Tony saw blood on the floor and speed up. It looked as if he person had been dragged. Tony knew that the man said he would kill his family because the money had not arrived fast enough. He then finally came to a door were the blood stopped. He banged on the door and it didn't open. Then he banged into it again and it finally flew off his hinges. Tony was horrified by the site he saw.

The mom was bleeding rapidly at her legs and the children had a series of cuts and bruises. Strapped to them were vests and Tony saw that they held bombs. They all looked at him terrified.

"It's okay," he said softly, "My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Do you knew were the device is for this?"

The woman spoke and he voice was faint and shaking,"Outside it's in his tr-truck."

Tony called Gibbs, "I found them, boss! But they have bombs strapped to them and the activator is outside. Where are you!"

"We're lost in this damned warehouse!"

"I'm right by a fire staircase do you want me to try to disable it?"

"What about McNary, where is he?"

Tony didn't know and then he saw a body on the floor, with blood seeping out of its head, "I think he killed himself, boss, and the family is chained to the wall."

"Then run! Run Tony!"

Tony gave a look at the family and than ran out of their and the door shut behind him. Then he flew down the staircase to the parking lot. He saw a rusty old pickup truck and sprinted to it. He tripped on his way their but got up quickly and made it to the truck.

He searched all over it into he found the device under the seat. He picked it up and saw that there was only a minute and a half left on it. His hand rushed to his pocket for his cellphone and when he brought it out it didn't look like his cell phone, but a pile of metal and wires. Damn it! The phone must have broken when he fell. He looked at it and saw a series of red, blue, and black wires. Tony brought out his swiss army knife and unfolded the blade.

He didn't know which one to cut and he had no help from his team. His hand was shaking and he looked at the clock. Only forty-five seconds left. Tony didn't know what to do. Thirty-five seconds left. Which wire? Twenty five, twenty, fifteen, ten. Finally he cut the blue wire in one swift motion.

As soon as he did he saw a heard a large explosion and saw the window brake with flames and smoke coming out of it.

"Noooo!"

Tony sprinted back up the staircase but was met with fire. He went down a floor lower and called out.

"Boss!" he ran, "Boss!"

"Tony!" answered Gibbs along with Ziva's and McGee's voices. Tony found his way to them as smoke started to fill the air.

"Follow me," he shouted to them and he led them to the emergency staircase out to the parking lot. When they finally got enough distance away they collapsed down on the ground all coughing and sputtering. Especially Tony and it startled them that he had his face in his hands.

""Tony," said Ziva and she put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and shook his head, "I killed them."

_PRESENT_

Tony tried to shake the thoughts and of his head and a bus pulled up. He didn't care were it was going but he got in.

* * *

**I hope that this was a good first chapter and later Tony is going to go on a lot of adventures. What do you think so far?**


End file.
